It's a small world VF
by Ysiria
Summary: Tout a commencé avec un message. AkaFuri. Plus ou moins crack


**Personnages :** Akashi, Furihata, Kuroko, Kagami  
**Couple :** AkaFuri  
**Résumé:** Un sms fut à la source de tout.  
**Warning :** Tendance crack!fic, risques de OOC. Risques de typo, je ne me suis pas relues uwu

D'abord écrit en anglais sur tumblr pour AkaFuri day. English ver on my profil.

Première fois que j'écrivais ces personnages, ainsi que ce couple. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de comment je les écrit mais je pense quand même réécrire ce couple dans le futur si je me motive uwu Et amitié KuroFuri parce que j'avais envie. Et que je veux en lire plus. Ou lire plus du couple KuroFuri.

L'idée m'a été inspirée par une histoire que m'a raconté une amie, merci à elle de m'avoir laissé l'utiliser uwu

_**It's a small world**_

Maintenant en dernière année au lycée Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou était plus que satisfait par la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie. Et ce n'était pas chose facile si on prenait en considération sa période « je suis la vérité absolue », mais il en était sorti. Même s'il restait un adolescent avec une fierté démesurée. Un adolescent amoureux. Fut un temps l'idée d'un Akashi épris d'un autre être humain paraissait tout bonnement impossible et en tout honnêteté, personne ne savais quand ni comment s'était arrivé. Pas même Akashi, mais après s'être ouvert aux autres, essayant d'être un adolescent comme les autres, il a commencé à s'en rendre compte. Il était attiré par ce garçon des plus banals –et c'était un compliment– qui était trop adorable pour être ignoré. Oui, Akashi était amoureux d'un garçon, et il n'était pas du genre à ignorer ses sentiments. Alors il mit tout son cœur pour s'attirer les faveurs du garçon, sachant pertinemment que s'il était trop direct l'objet de son affection prendrait la fuite, effrayé. Après tout, Furihata Kouki était présenté par beaucoup comme étant un froussard, mais un froussard incroyablement courageux, qui continuait ce qu'il entreprenait même s'il n'était pas sûr du résultat, faisant toujours de son mieux. Une fois de plus, personne ne savait quand ni comment leur relation a commencé, mais elle était bien réelle et tout le monde en était conscient.

Alors qu'il pensait au joueur de Seirin, son téléphone se mit à vibrer, et il plongea la main dans son sac pour le récupérer et ouvrir le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il venait de Kuroko Tetsuya, un texte des plus banals –l'informant que les préparatifs pour le festival de l'école se déroulaient sans encombre– accompagné d'une photo. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, au courant que Furihata, Kuroko, ainsi que l'as de Seirin étaient dans la même classe. Il ouvrit l'image jointe et fronça les sourcils presque immédiatement.

« Je ne le permettrais pas… »

C'était un samedi ensoleillé et Furihata se baladait dans les rues de Tokyo, en route pour rejoindre Fukuda et Kawahara. Il était en avance et de fait prenait tout son temps pour observer ses alentours. Quelque chose u coin de sa vision attira son attention, le stoppant net. Il pensait que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour, mais après avoir vérifié deux fois, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone, il avait un appel à passer.

« Allo ?  
- Kuroko, je pense qu'Akashi me trompe…  
- C'est complètement insensé, Furihata-kun.  
- Je mens pas, il est juste devant moi, avec Kagami !  
- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il te trompe.  
- Attends, ils sont trop loin, je les suis… »

Cette phrase arracha un soupir à Kuroko, qui resta tout de même au téléphone avec le brun alors que ce dernier suivait son petit ami. Finalement, Kuroko décida de rejoindre son ami. Leur « mission » pris fin lorsque les deux roux entrèrent dans un parc d'attraction de renom : Disneyland. Le moral de Furihata était au plus bas et même Kuroko ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Il tenta de consoler son ami en passant sa main dans son dos alors que ce dernier était au téléphone avec Fukuda et Kawahara, qui se demandaient où il était. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux et décida d'attendre et de mettre les choses au clair avec son petit copain, s'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre eux après tout ça. Kuroko décida de rester avec lui, l'idée de laisser Furihata attendre seul ne l'enchantant pas le moins du monde. De plus, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Akashi…

À l'intérieur du parc, Akashi et Kagami marchaient côté à côté, complètement silencieux et mal à l'aise. Akashi poussa un long soupir et regarda l'ailier fort de Seirin.

« Puisque je suis d'humeur généreuse tu peux choisir le premier manège, je choisirais le prochain.  
- Euuh, okay, laisse-moi réfléchir… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent le temps que Kagami se décide. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où se trouvait les attractions, ils durent donc demander leur chemin, mais une fois à destination un sourire se plaça sur les lèvres d'Akashi. Il avait hâte d'amener Kagami à l'attraction qu'il avait sélectionnée avec soin…

Encore à l'extérieur du parc, Kuroko et Akashi furent surpris de voir Akashi quitter le parc une heure seulement, peut-être un peu plus, après être rentré. Seul. Inspirant profondément, Furihata se leva et alla se placer avec hâte face à Akashi, sourcils froncés et Kuroko derrière lui. Le capitaine de Rakuzan était surpris, ce qui se voyait sur son visage.

« Kouki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- C'est ce que je devrais demander ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec Kagami ?  
- Tu es au courant ?  
-Je t'ai vu dans la rue… Alors je t'ai suivi… »

Maintenant qu'il le disait à voix haute, suivre son propre copain était un peu affreux. Mais Kuroko posa sa main dans son dos, pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Si tu en as vraiment marre de moi, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt. Je-  
- Attends Kouki, je pense que tu as mal compris.  
-Hein ? Tout est clair, tu es venu ici avec Kagami pour un rend-  
- Sauf que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. »

Furihata pencha la tête sur le côté et Kuroko fixa son ancien capitaine, les deux attendant une explication. Akashi soupira, la main dans la nuque.

« Tout a commencé avec le message de Kuroko…  
- Celui sur nos préparations ?  
- Oui, et je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié la photo qui allait avec alors je me devais prendre des mesures. Du coup-  
- Attends, le coupa Furihata, quelle photo ?  
- Celle de Kagami passant son bras autour de toi, bien sûr. Vous étiez trop proche pour que ce soit complètement amical. Il doit avoir des arrières pensées, et… »

Furihata arrêta de l'écouter, sidéré. Dit autrement, Akashi était en train d'avouer qu'il était… jaloux ? L'idée même fit monter le rouge aux joues du brun, et il se sentait d'un coup idiot. Comment avait-il put douter d'Akashi comme il l'avait fait ? Il essayait de trouver un moyen de se racheter auprès du roux quand il réalisa ce que ce dernier était en train de dire.

« Attends, tu as fait QUOI ?  
- Je me suis arrangé avec les employés pour qu'ils bloquent Kagami dans l'attraction ''it's a small world'' pendant au moins trois heures.  
- SEI ! Pourquoi t'irais faire quelque chose comme ça ?! Kagami est mon ami !  
- Il doit comprendre que tu n'es pas disponible.  
- Mais il ne me drague pas ! Il ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera jamais. Attends, est-ce que Kagami est bloqué en ce moment ? »

Akashi aquiesça, ce qui en retour fit râler Furihata, qui fixait son copain avec une expression dure jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il donna son pass à Kuroko, avec un mot demandant à laisser sortir Kagami. Kuroko alla libérer sa lumière, laissant les deux seuls. Furihata fit une moue boudeuse, la tête légèrement baissée et les yeux levés pour regarder Akashi. Il savait que ce dernier adorait quand il faisait ça.

« Il faut que tu te rattrapes auprès de Kagami.  
- … D'accord, mais uniquement parce que tu demandes, je ne suis pas désolé.  
- Eh bien, moi je le suis. Désolé d'avoir douté de toi, Sei…  
- Ce n'est rien Kouki, même si je ne comprends pas.  
- Eh bien… »

Le meneur de Seirin regarda dans une autre direction, embarrassé. Ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait à Akashi, qui s'approcha un peu plus, envahissant son espace personnel. Un doigt sous son menton, il le força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kouki ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
- C'est juste… Qu'on a jamais été dans un parc d'attraction ensemble…  
- Mais nous avons fait un séjour dans des sources chaudes, on a été à la plage…  
- Je sais Sei ! Je veux juste… Visiter le plus d'endroits possible avec toi.  
- Et je t'emmènerai où tu veux, mon cœur. »

Akashi scella leurs lèvres ensembles, partageant un baiser rempli de tendresse et de promesses. Le brun était rouge comme une pivoine alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

« On est en publique ! »

Où était passée la précédent assurance dont avait fait preuve Furihata, Akashi ne le savait pas. Mais il savait qu'il aimait ça chez le brun, c'est deux faces qu'il dévoilait face à lui. Il pouvait s'opposer à lui mais tout aussi bien être embarrassé et adorable. Et il savait aussi que Furihata aimait toutes les facettes qu'il pouvait déployer, même les plus horribles comme sa jalousie. Et il était d'autant plus heureux d'être tombé amoureux de ce simple mais merveilleux individu.


End file.
